betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
The werewolf pack
The Werewolf Pack is a group consisting of several PC werewolves who have been bitten in game by each other or by the werewolves sent by the Hierarchy in late January. Originally led by Nicholas Rush, then by Laurence Dominic, the pack is now fragmented into pieces of varying size and cohesiveness. Note: Adam Monroe is also a werewolf, but is not a part of the pack. History After Nicholas Rush bit William Flemming during the werewolf attack, both gained an ability known as puppy radar, the strength of it varying between the two. They would be the only members of the pack until the opening of Sanctuary, where Rush gets bitten by Dominic and it adds him to the pack. Next, Dominic accidentally bit Dani Reese during sex, turning her into the next member of the pack. Surprisingly, it's Flemming and not Dominic who bites the next addition to their pack: Gray Fox. When Dani gets in on the biting, she adds Sefton Lowell. Sefton added his own member when Bruce Wayne found him with a nasty concussion and tried to pick him up to get him medical attention, and Sefton accidentally bit him. After Dani was briefly killed and then summoned back into her own body, she went somewhat feral, and bit T'pol. Finally, after having his heart replaced Rush woke up briefly and bit Janet Fraiser, who was performing the operation. Currently, there is a second pack in Bete Noire. The PC werewolf pack is unaware of their size, motives, or organization. Pack members FIRST CHAIN * Laurence Dominic (delta puppy): The former leader, whether he liked it or not. Became a werewolf during the invasion. Laid low as a dog around Benjamin's hostel, under the name of Delta, but it is now common knowledge he doesn't mind sharing. Inadvertently became the alpha of the pack after topping and biting Rush. He's reluctantly tried to become a better leader, fair with their interests in mind, though his lack of any puppy radar sometimes means he's a little out of the loop. **Dani Reese (gamma puppy): The only female in the group, and the smallest, accidentally (he swears!) bitten by Dom during some hot sex, whoops. She has reluctantly accepted her place in the pack and her life as a werewolf now, complete with basic radar. As a cop, Dominic likes to rely on her most of all when it comes to making pack decisions, and she is more than willing to help out her fellow wolf. The acceptance probably hit home when, after being beaten by Lance, the pack showed up in her hospital room to raise a ruckus and give her fluffy comfort. Her status as a werewolf is not common knowledge. ***Sefton Lowell (sigma puppy): Bitten by Dani. Unusually colored, given that his fur is blue like his hair. Acts...pretty much like he always does even as a wolf. He doesn't take orders well, is pretty much a teenager all around, and still won't give out his name. (But thanks to Lance, most of them now know his name. Good job.) He's not the biggest or bravest or strongest of the pack, but if there's anything he can ever do to help, as a wolf or as a human, he'll do it. He doesn't mind the company of the pack during the full moon. And thanks to Kailani, his clothes and other necessary items change to fit him or disappear completely when he turns into a wolf. He's got basic radar in his arsenal at least. His status as a werewolf is not common knowledge. ****Bruce Wayne (bat-puppy): Bitten by Sefton. His status as a werewolf is not common knowledge. ***T'pol (Vulcan puppy): Bitten by Dani during a feral episode, T'pol is the second-newest PC werewolf, and has no idea what she's doing yet. Most troublesome is that the wolf strongly interferes with her logical Vulcan upbringing. SECOND CHAIN *Nicholas Rush (alpha puppy): Also a werewolf during the wolf invasion. Originally was the alpha of the 'pack' that only consisted of himself and Flemming. His radar is rather sensitive compared to some, and he also tends to consider himself the true alpha, being very protective of his pack. Enjoys taking over beds and using people as pillows. His status as a werewolf is common knowledge. **William Flemming (beta puppy): The perpetual omega everyone kind of steps on. Bitten by Rush during the initial werewolf invasion that got Dominic and Rush, becoming the beta of the mini-pack. His radar is only Rush-sensitive, and he still considers Rush to be his alpha. He'll follow Rush wherever he goes and doesn't hesitate to panic if he feels something is wrong. His status as a werewolf is common knowledge. **Janet Fraiser (kappa puppy): The newest werewolf, she joined the pack soon after arriving in Bete Noire. She spent her first full-moon alone and is currently continuing Flemming's research. Her radar is tuned particularly to her pack-mate's injuries rather than their location, though she hasn't yet realised her headaches corrospond to their state of health.